1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizational layouts, such as physical dimensions and relationships that limit required organizational operations carried out therein, and more particularly relates to a method for automatically analyzing an organizational floorplan layout, including, the interrelatedness of operations conducted therein in a form of a set of tangible measures, and providing analysis results and recommendations for modifying the floorplan layout to improve organizational operation in accordance thereto, in response to changing organizational or market conditions.
2. Background Art
Today's consumer markets for organizational services, such as centralized health care services, and industrial and consumer products produced by manufacturing organizations are extremely competitive, particularly in the US. To remain competitive in today's complex and changing markets compels service providers and manufacturers to find new and innovative ways for increasing productivity organization and enterprise-wide, including being responsive to market changes and changing services and product demand needs. Doing so includes creating and maintaining organizational floorplan layouts, e.g., working environments or environments in which customer or other public care and services are provided, that are ergonomically sound and efficiently laid out for efficient and effective resources movement. But many such organizations utilize the same floorplans or floorplan layouts, and organization operationally around the layouts, some combination of which being in operation from a time of the location's beginnings. While such traditional organizational floorplan layouts, e.g., manufacturing plant layouts such as a semiconductor fab or hospital emergency room, certainly get a patient processed or a manufactured product shipped at the end of a manufacturing cycle, but are not designed for optimized productivity and resource throughput. Subsequently, the patient or product experience through the system is less than ideal and can result in diminished operating efficiencies and a lower customer satisfaction.
Many presently active organizational floorplan layouts such as manufacturing plant layouts and designs are not designed so that operations conducted therein can be executed in accord with basic ergonomic principles, or otherwise optimally executed. Such conventional layouts and designs are not readily responsive to the dramatic changes we see so frequently in today's markets for manufactured goods, or application of institutional services, in US and worldwide markets. This is particularly so for those floorplan layouts that have developed over an extended number of years where evolving institutionalized services are provided, e.g., an airport, or industrial and consumer products are manufactured, e.g., a and manufacturing plant, where many obvious and not so obvious variables qualify overall organizational operational efficiency and therefore productivity and effectiveness.
Optimizing productivity lends itself to optimized profitability in today's competitive markets for finished products and manufactured goods. Optimized productivity can also mean being more responsive to changing customer demands or changes in the market. To improve or optimize productivity, investigations are undertaken to identify improvements and upgrades to floorplan layout and organizational activity conducted in such layout. Due to the numerous variables that influence productivity, such investigations tend to be complex and time consuming. And without analytical results, identifying best practices and layout for realizing optimized organizational, e.g., plant, resources management, and therefore optimized productivity cannot be determined.
Organizational floorplan layout and operational optimization tools are known. For example, manufacturing plant operational analyses are known to be conducted by plant management or organizational management within traditional manufacturing plants in attempts to optimize operations;, ‘Optimizing’ an organizational floorplan layout, and organizational operations conducted thereon is fundamental to achieving increased organizational productivity. For example, optimizing a manufacturing plant floorplan layout so that resources required for manufacture are delivered to various layout stations optimally, used optimally for particular operations, and reflect sufficient flexibility for modification to ensure smooth resources flow, human and material, realizes an end service or product that has been produced or provided more efficiently, and presumably, therefore, more competitively.
An optimal plant or service organizational location floorplan layout must be adaptive and responsive to service demand cycles, e.g., registration at a college campus location, and product manufacturing cycles within a manufacturing plant floorplan layout. Manufacturing cycles as used herein includes engineering models, and plans for manufacturing finished products, including raw material requirements (if applicable) and processes required to modify the raw material to the finished product. For that matter, and for matters of explanation purposes, nature of the invention, and its inventive applications will be described in particular detail herein with respect to the invention as it can be applied to manufacturing plant layout, and their modification or re-layout in order to optimize their operation.
Such manufacturing plant layout, and descriptions of the invention with respect thereto, however, are for explanation purposes, and is not meant to limit in any way the scope of the invention. Manufacturing plant floorplan layout, and manufacturing operations carried out within the confines of such layouts) are quite complex. The skilled artisan and reader alike should readily see that the inventive principles set forth and described with respect manufacturing plant floorplan layout, and operations therein, and recommendations for floorplan re-layout, may be readily applied to any organizational floorplan layout that could benefit by the inventive analysis and recommendations for improvement. Whether it is a manufacturing plant floorplan layout, a hospital emergency room, or a public library organizational floorplan layout, if it is designed or redesigned in a way that provides such operational adaptivity and responsiveness to changing market forces, and subsequent changing manufacturing or service cycles will result in optimizing productivity and profitability of the organization.
Manufacturing facilities designed in accord with basic ergonomic principles, and with sufficient flexibility and responsiveness to changing market conditions for the products under manufacture are found to reduce overall manufacturing cycle time and costs, ensuring faster time to market. Key performance measures for qualifying optimized manufacturing plant operation include example, effective manufacturing resources utilization throughout a manufacturing cycle, effective and/or improved manufacturing throughput and manufacturing cycle times. For that matter, to enable and maintain ergonomically designed manufacturing processes, it is paramount to design an ergonomically proper physical plant within which the processes would be carried out.
Various papers have been published concerning techniques for optimizing manufacturing plant layout. Several of these include: Balakrishnan, K., “Integrating simulation and design of experiments to identify factors for layout design”, M.S. Thesis, Cincinnati, Ohio, University of Cincinnati (2000); Canen, A. G., Williamson, G. H., “Facility layout overview: towards competitive advantage”, Facilities, Vol. 16, No. 7/8 (1998), pp. 198-203; Kerr, D. C., Balakrishnan, J., “Manufacturing cell formation using spreadsheets”, International Journal of Operations & Production Management, Vol. 16, No. 9 (1996), pp. 60-73; Levary, R. R., “Re-engineering hospital emergency rooms: an information system approach”, International Journal of Health Care Quality Assurance, Vol. 10, No. 5 (1997), pp. 179-191; Sha, D. Y., Chen, C. W., “A new approach to the multiple objective facility layout problem”, Integrated Manufacturing Systems, Vol. 12, No. I (2001), pp. 59-66; Tompkins, J. A., White, J. A., Bozer, A. Y., Tanchoco, J. M. A., Facilities Planning, Wiley Publishers, 3rd Edition, New York, N.Y. (2002); and Wilde, E., “Functional Planning”, Facilities, Vol. 14, No. 7/8 (1996), pp. 35-39.
Computer-based methods and techniques that attempt to optimize manufacturing plant layout and organizational operations conducted thereon are known, including various manufacturing plant floorplan layout software tools and applications. Manufacturing operation-planning tools, and manufacturing plant layout tools attempt to locate (or place) machines for manufacture within a plant layout or location, and attempt to locate the manufacturing operations with an objective of reducing the distance traveled to implement each operational stage. But such conventional layout design and redesign tools are limited in effectiveness. For example, if a product under manufacture requires a number of different parts types, planning tools would focus only upon the task of bringing the parts together, but typically ignore other factors that could be implemented to affect the operation. Other factors might include optimizing batch sizes of required parts, optimizing transport modes for the manufacturing (assembly) process, and optimizing manufacturing resource and capacity allocation during the manufacturing process.
Conventional manufacturing plant layout and organizational tools are not known to consider such factors as manufacturing floor distances, frequency (timing) of a particular operation, manufacturing batch sizing, mode of transport, resource utilization, etc., that might be required during manufacturing processes. For that matter, most conventional or known software tools do not consider manufacturing cost, or resource/capacity allocation for a particular manufacturing process, or such factors affecting plant operation as a whole, but provide only ready-to-use results. They are not geared to providing re-layout optimization suggestions.
For that matter, various US patents are known that disclose manufacturing plant floor planning and layout application software, which attempts to provide optimization solutions for manufacturing plant layout and operations. For example, published pending U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0054101 (“the '101 application”), filed May 29, 1998, and incorporated by reference, discloses a graphical user interface shop floor control system that graphically represents a manufacturing plant, including individual production machines, storage locations, offices and other pertinent areas, and elements of the plant and its operation. Selectable icons are used to represent the individual factory elements. A macro or function included with the '101 application allows user access to a number of different plant schedules, statistical analyses, supplies and inventories, etc., at varying levels of detail. The disclosed technique(s), however, do not appear to do more than provide a framework for simulating certain manufacturing plant layout, and organizational operation. That is, the methods disclosed, in the '101 application do not provide functionality for improving or optimizing a manufacturing plant layout to optimize production therein.
Published, pending U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0026558 (“the '558 application”), filed Jul. 19, 2005, and incorporated by reference, discloses a computer method and apparatus for automatically generating hybrid contextual floorplans, or floorplan layouts for object instances. The method provides a user interface for operational business entities where data relating to a process instance and data related to an object instance are managed uniformly. The method also provides a process view and object view of the manufacturing process and manufactured object, respectively. The invention disclosed in the '558 application, however, does not appear to do more than provide a user interface that offers a hybrid view of instantiated objects (products) or processes (manufacturing processes and operations) in a plant layout. The '558 application does not disclose functionality for improving or optimizing a manufacturing plant layout in such a way that the various processes implemented to manufacture the finished product are optimized.
Such known optimization tools are typically fast in execution, using algorithms that attempt identify “optimal” solutions, but as mentioned tend to be based in “black-box” approaches to optimization in practice, providing little insight into methodologies that may be adopted for obtaining the touted “results.” And such conventional tools do not account for multiple variables that affect or determine optimized proximity in a floorplan layout. Conventional tools also do not allow for intermediate or incremental improvements to be made, in that the optimal solution tends to be an “all or nothing” proposition. Proximity, as used herein, is meant as a yardstick for measuring shared resources, or the shareability of resources for manufacturing operations with respect to spatial limitations and mobility attributes (transportation methods) of a layout.
Shared resources in manufacturing operations carried out in a floorplan layout might include without limitation shared tooling, shared transport type, sharing the various costs associated with various manufacturing processes, etc. But before “meat and potatoes” processing that such known optimization tools and software are intended to conduct may be carried out, significant programming efforts must be undertaken to customize the data and information to the requirements of a domain, e.g., a plant layout. That is, the use of conventional tools such m discussed above requires that data sufficient to represent the salient details of the proposed manufacturing processes or plant layout must first be provided, or made accessible to the process.
What would be welcomed in the art of organizational floor layout planning and design, and re-design or layout, is an application software tool that analyzes data defining the organizational floorplan layout, and the operations to be conducted thereon, and make recommendations for innovative ways of modifying or implementing the floorplan layout to optimize productivity of operating in accordance thereto, including being able to optimally respond to particular operational needs to increase operational efficiency and reduce operating costs.